


First Comes Naps, Then Comes Marriage, And Sharing A Room? And Maybe A Few Things In Between.

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Napping, Roommates, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Sastiel Stanford Shenanigans.Yep, that's the summary.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary do tell the whole story, Sam and Castiel have a date planned after their classes, and well, what's more, appealing than a nap as a date?
> 
> Okay, this was just something I really wanted to read so here it is. A very specific niche idea that I hope you also enjoy since I did.

Sam and Castiel walked into their dorm, Sam dropped his stuff at the door while Castiel set it on the table next to the door. 

While Castiel was busy mentally planning out their work Sam was busy dramatically dropping himself onto the couch. The blanket on the couch was gone so he couldn't curl up into a ball, this would have to do Sam thought to himself. 

After a moment of silence and Castiel going to the kitchen for water, Sam sighed, "I'm never going to another class again, I'm never leaving this couch." 

Castiel chuckled at their partner, this wasn't anything new, Castiel's guess is another art essay. Or an exam, maybe both. 

"That's not very hygienic." Sam looked over at Castiel who offered water to him, which he took. 

Sam took a big drink before answering, "That's your only complaint?" Sam set his drink down on their makeshift coffee table. 

Castiel shook their head and searched for the blanket they usually keep on the couch. Castiel couldn't recall which one of them took it last, it might've been them, they did pull an all-nighter recently. "It wasn't a complaint, it's a fact." 

Sam looked at Cas and pouted, "You're no help." 

Castiel rolled their eyes while trying to push down a smile, Sam looked very adorable but Castiel was trying to stay focused. Not stare at their partner's face, not now at least. "What would my help look like to you?" 

"Protest going to class!" Sam could tell he was amusing Castiel, the smile they were trying to hide was enough evidence for Sam. 

"How do I do that?" 

Sam threw his arms out to gesture to the couch. "By never leaving this couch, there's plenty of room." Castiel pretended to think about it before climbing onto Sam and laying on him. 

"You're right, this is very comfortable." 

Sam laughed at his partner's antics, "I meant on the couch." Castiel looked up to see Sam smiling at them. 

"Are you complaining?" 

Sam shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Castiel. "No. Never." 

Castiel turned to lay chest to chest, that way they could hug Sam back. "Don't we have a date today?" 

"Yes, I didn't forget," Castiel didn't doubt Sam, "I'm just exhausted by schoolwork." 

"I understand," Castiel said unwrapping themselves much to both of their dismay but they had spotted the blanket on the chair next to their desk. 

"What-" 

Sam completely misunderstood and thought Castiel was upset going to their room so Castiel clarified, "We get to pick how we want our date to go, I propose a nap." 

They came back with the blanket and retook their spot on Sam. This time covering both of them. 

"Can I propose marriage?" 

Castiel wasn't surprised in the least, "Yes, but let's have our nap first." 

"Okay, we can do that too." Castiel was already drifting off into sleep, being cuddled up by Sam was the best recipe for sleep. It usually only happens during movie nights, Castiel would be more than happy for this to become a daily thing though. 

Sam felt at peace staring down at his partner, often they accidentally fall asleep together but to purposely do so, felt like the next step in their relationship. Those were his last thoughts before copying Castiel and drifting off. 

Sam woke up to see Castiel staring up at him, there was a slight blush on their face at being caught staring. "Hi, Cas." 

"Hi, Sam." Castiel woke up a few minutes before and didn't want to wake Sam up, he looked so peaceful. Castiel didn't mean to get caught staring. 

"That was..." Sam trailed off knowing Castiel would finish his sentence. 

"An amazing date," Sam nodded, "We should do that more often." 

Sam looked past Castiel to his room, "I have room in my bed." 

Castiel could tell that's what Sam was peering up at, "Sam, are you proposing sharing a room?" 

"Well, I already proposed marriage so I think it's fair to propose this as well." Sam felt an unnecessary amount of nervous energy bouncing around in his body. He wasn't sure why. It could be the idea of Castiel saying no or just the uncertainty in what's going to happen next. Perhaps both. 

"My answer is yes." 

"To which one? Marriage or sharing a room?" Castiel sat up a bit to kiss Sam, who welcomed the kiss and sat up himself to lean into it. 

They got a little lost in their kiss, and pulled away panting, "Both of them." Sam was on cloud nine while Castiel was in Heaven, "Now, let's go, no more kisses until we finish our work." 

"Ugh, that's not fair." Castiel got up and offered a hand to Sam who hesitated because well...homework and no kisses. 

Castiel saw that and pulled Sam into another kiss, which definitely turned Sam's frown upside down, "Okay, maybe a few kisses, but let's earn them." 

"Do puppy dog eyes count as earning a kiss?" 

Castiel looked away from Sam knowing he was about to use them, "No, you know I can't resist them." 

"Exactly." 

Sam picked up Castiel resulting in Castiel automatically looking at Sam and his mean attempt at getting free kisses. "You are terrible." 

"Maybe a little bit," Sam admitted before collecting another kiss, this is why they usually have to pull all-nighters, there's just too many kissable distractions. 

Not that they mind in the least, this is definitely worth staying up all night, especially with their new sleeping arrangement. Their assignments can wait a little longer.


	2. Sam Might Be Right, Just Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel got sick after ignoring Sam's advice, so Sam takes care of Castiel while they're sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like Castiel taking care of Sam, I like Sam taking care of Castiel a bit more.

"Cas? I got your text! Where are you?" Sam called looking for his partner who had tried to text Sam but all Sam got out of the message was tissues and soup. Sam's pretty sure Castiel fell asleep while texting or is drunk, most likely the first one.   
  
"In my room," Sam could hear the congestion in his partner's voice, "don't come in." He shook his head knowing exactly how his partner got sick. They saw snow and wanted to play in it, Sam had been in warm clothing, Castiel hadn't.  
  
Sam tried to keep the suspicion and smugness out of his voice but he knew some slipped in. "Can I ask why?"  
  
Castiel sighed before admitting it, knowing Sam already knew. "I'm sick."  
  
"I told you that the trench coat wasn't going to be enough to keep you warm in the snow." Castiel rolled their eyes, what were they supposed to do? They were on a road trip and Castiel hadn't packed any snow clothes, Sam did tell them to but they forgot.  
  
"I wasn't cold." Sam came in and sat on the bed, knowing Castiel's defense isn't going to be stronger than that.  
  
Castiel felt like whining at Sam's proximity, Sam's going to get sick, they could feel it in their bones. "But now you're sick." 

"Sam, if I know you, and I do, you're going to get yourself sick," Castiel wanted to get up but their body denied them, "please just let me take care of myself so you don't." Sam saw Castiel's attempt to shoo him away, the sad attempt only made him more determined.  
  
"Uh-huh, if you know me so well, you should know that's not enough to persuade me." Castiel felt like mocking Sam but refrained.  
  
"Sam, please." A whine seemed sufficient enough.  
  
Sam ignored Castiel's whine and started to plan out how to help. He took out his phone and texted Kevin for gatorade, since Kevin always had some, he'd pay him back the next time he saw him. "I'm gonna go warm up some soup, here are your tissues, I'll be back with the good blanket, come on Cas, the scratchy blanket?" The only reason Sam didn't pull it off of Castiel is that it's still providing warmth, otherwise it would've been gone. 

"It's not that scratchy." Castiel lied not noticing they were scratching their face while saying that. Sam did though.  
  
"It so is, I know it is." Looking at the blanket is enough to feel scratched up, "And more pillows. Definitely more pillows." Sam already had left to get the other blanket so Castiel sat there thinking for a different reason to get Sam to let them be.  
  
When Sam walked in, Castiel saw Sam's bag. "You have school work." Sam nodded taking the blanket away and replacing it, Castiel did feel better with this blanket. Just didn't want to get it dirty.  
  
"So do you." Sam pointed out and Castiel sighed, "I will help you with it when you feel better." Sam promised and found the bag he had brought in, "First soup, I already texted Kevin for some gatorade, and then you sleep."  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?" Sam shook his head, Castiel figured as much.  
  
"Nope. You didn't listen to me before so now you have to listen to me." While Castiel didn't initially want Sam to take care of them, it is nice. So Castiel finally smiled at Sam and Sam didn't notice that he automatically smiled at Castiel's. It's his happiness, he can't help it.  
  
"I love you." Sam took that as a go-ahead to come closer to Castiel and sat next to them.  
  
With hopeful, more like puppy dog eyes if we're honest, "I love you more, kiss?"  
  
"I'm still sick."  
  
"Please?" 

Castiel did have to admit, Sam's lips looked very lonely. "If you get sick you only have yourself to blame." Sam's gleeful smile sealed in the idea. 

"I'll take my chances," Sam said before capturing his partner's lips. 

* * *

Not even a day later, there Sam sat in bed next to Castiel, feeling exactly like his partner. "I warned you."  
  
Sam shrugged getting comfortable. "It was worth it."  
  
"We're idiots." They nodded in agreement, Sam laid his head on Castiel's shoulder.  
  
"But we are each other's idiots, it's okay." Castiel found themself agreeing. If one of them is going to be an idiot, the other should join in as well. It's only fair. 


	3. Safe From the Rain at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much silliness as the two share, there are days where silliness doesn't fit the atmosphere. Some days the rain falls and blocks the sunshine away, that is fine as long as home is close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to my last chapter's note, there's not enough Sam taking care of Castiel stories, so here's another one. Well, chapter I suppose, the sentiment is the same.

Castiel kept staring out the window listening to the pitter-patter on the roof, in waves of loud to quiet, loud to quiet, like a song by nature. It should be peaceful, it usually is; however, it swept in sadness rather than joy. 

Sam walked in and could see their partner as cloudy as the sky outside, Sam left to get a blanket and something that might help brighten Castiel's mood. 

A few minutes passed when Castiel felt a blanket cover their shoulders and a gracious, kind smile that ended up kissing their temple. "Cas? Dance with me?" A song that neither of them had any special bond to until they met reached Castiel's ears. Castiel returned a smile of gratitude and love. 

Castiel took Sam's open hand, they both made sure the blanket stayed on Castiel's shoulders. Sam wrapped their arms Castiel just as Castiel wrapped theirs around Sam. They have done this enough to know naturally what the other would. As they began to dance to the music in place, Sam knew without looking that Castiel is starting to cheer up. 

Sam did as the song suggested, they rested their head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel had heard this song a million times before never caring for it more than any other song truly; yet, now this song sparks joy nearly immediately in their heart. It has less to do with the song and a lot more to do with the beautiful being who had somehow given them a chance. 

Up above Castiel's shoulder, hum to the tune of the song warmed them. Castiel tried to snuggle closer to Sam, and Sam tried to return the gesture; neither got any closer, it had been worth a try. 

Castiel mimicked Sam, catching up to their hum, the song would loop over, due to Sam doing, and neither minded. They simply wanted to be wrapped in one another's arms while Castiel's feeling of loneliness passed. 

The two know that Castiel misses their family, despite their differences, Castiel loves them and misses the feeling of being surrounded by family. Days like this, Castiel needs a little bit of a reminder that family is never far away, usually just a step behind, beside, or slightly ahead, but never gone. 

Castiel looked at Sam, their eyes closed, content in the dance. Castiel nudged Sam's nose with their own, Sam's eyes opened to peek at Castiel. Sam saw Castiel's eyes pointing to their lips, Sam got the message. They closed the small gap in between one another, letting each other get lost in the feeling of love. 

The kiss itself remained slow, thoughtful, it's not their usual quick pecks or fast-paced ones. No, this kiss is about a reminder of home, something the two can find with one another. 

When the two eventually pulled away they kept their noses touching, Castiel may miss their familiar home, but no home is like the one in Sam's arms. This is a home Castiel can never fathom leaving, perhaps the two have moved quicker than most, but that makes no difference to the two. Love has no set rules, so why try to follow the ones others have made? 

The two got lost in their dance for hours, swaying in their own little world, then again, the two are always lost in their own little world when they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we know the drill by now, any comments, criticisms, and feedback are welcomed. If you find any mistakes please let me know, I'll admit I did not proofread this chapter, I usually do, don't know why I didn't. I hope you have a lovely week and good fortune!


	4. After The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has come up and Sam and Cas have a date outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Sam admiring Castiel and falling for Castiel just a bit more.

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shafts? I know for a fact that females were not consulted about that." Castiel stated and Sam couldn't help but be amused as he tried to outskip Castiel's stone. Castiel had to teach Sam because while he got his pretty far it's not as nearly as far as theirs. 

Castiel seemed to notice Sam's struggle, "Do you need help?" Sam nodded and Castiel stopped balancing on an unstable rock, an arm going behind Sam's back and another on his wrist. "It's about the wrist and angle, momentum as well, but you have a decent distance already." 

"Yeah, but nothing compared to your throw," Sam said and let go of the rock as Castiel commanded, he stopped in his tracks as it bounced as far as Castiel's, "How?" 

Castiel shrugged letting go of Sam and getting another rock to skip. Sam watched amazed as Castiel did it again, Castiel noticed and blushed. It's not something they considered to be impressive but Sam disagreed greatly. 

A breeze went by and Castiel smiled at the smell that carried through, it stopped raining just an hour ago and the smell of rain was still fresh. 

"Did you know that Chipmunks nuzzle their noses with their partners?" Sam asked trading his own animal fact and Castiel considering it before walking over to Sam. 

Castiel rubbed his nose against Sam's and Sam smiled at the gesture before following Castiel's actions. Both ended up closing their eyes without realizing it. 

"We should steal that from them," Castiel said opening their eyes, and Sam nodded. Castiel stepped away allowing Sam to take his turn tossing a stone while thinking of another animal fact to share with Sam. 

This went on, trading facts and tossing tiny rocks. It's something Sam didn't think he'd enjoy so much. But Sam knows he'd enjoy doing anything with Castiel, they could watch paint dry and Sam would still love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments/criticism/feedback is welcomed. If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Have a marvelous week!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticism are welcomed. This was the first draft and I'm not sure if it was easy to follow along so if it a not, please let me know! I hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
